


Owl-Duty

by CurryDraws



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Interhouse Friendships, Just school life, and headcannons, snippet of hogwarts life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryDraws/pseuds/CurryDraws
Summary: Some students in Ravenclaw still needed to learn that sleep was a basic human need, Nicholas was sure of it.





	Owl-Duty

He fucking hated his alarm.  
    Nicholas slapped his clock out of reflex and rolled out of bed, only to hit the ground with a dull thump.He got up to his knees and started digging clothes out of the drawers under his bed.  
    His back ached.Maybe he should swap the bed for a hammock as he was used to from home. He would just need to ask the house elves.  
    After changing into his clothes, forgoing brushing his hair or teeth, Nicholas walked down the hall to the common room while pulling his hair up into a bun. He sighed. It was not that he hated being on Owl-Duty as he would get up around 5.30am anyways but why could his housemates not follow a normal sleeping pattern?  
    In the common room he saw three students in front of the fireplace. One of them was sleeping right in front of the couch, the other two were absorbed in a card game with coffee mugs littering their surroundings. Nicholas counted at least eight empty ones, one half-drunk and two full ones.  
    "How long have you been up, Sam?" he asked.  
    Without even looking up one of the stdents answered, "Since 8 o'clock yesterday morning, I think."  
    "Jess?"  
    "I took a nap after dinner. Mary fell asleep around tree." The girl yawned.  
    Nicholas lifted the sleeping Mary up and deposited her on the couch before covering her with a blanket. He then continued his work by picking up the empty mugs from the floor and putting them in the sink of the common room's small kitchenette.  
    "And _I_ think it's time for you two to get some sleep," he stated.  
    "Noooo," Sam whined with Jessica as Nicholas wrapped both of them up with blankets and pushed them onto the other couches.  
    "Yes." Nicholas picked up the cars and discarded books and put them on a table. "I'll wake you at 8 o'clock sharp, you idiots."  
    The last thing he heard before leaving the tower was unhappy grumbling. Then, the door fell closed and Nicholas was on his way down to the great hall. He met the early birds of the other houses there every other week; two Slytherins, a Hufflepuff and three Gryffindors. His other Ravenclaw housemate was going to arrive later. Cassandra was on secondary Owl-Duty to make sure that none of the students he had put to sleep decided staying awake was a better idea.  
    "Cheers, people!" he called as soon as he entered the hall and sat down next to Marco. "Professor Sasha not here yet?"  
    "Nope, but we decided to start snacking already. I love house elves. Is Cassy on Owl-Duty?" Marco asked.  
    "Yup. Just three this morning. That's a lot better than the fourteen last week."  
    "I'm just happy that Slytherin doesn't need a regular duty yet, even if some of us stay awake regularly until three or four o'clock."  
  
    Cassandra arrived with Professor Sasha ten minutes, a bag slung over her shoulder. She snagged a fruit from the table and the group was on its way to the lake. They did not actually identify as a club but most students called them "the swimming club", one of a handful unofficial sports clubs..  
    "What are we doing today?" someone asked.  
"We'll just swim some laps, slow and easy. For those of you who want me to I will stop the time." Professor Sasha turned to the group and continued the way walking baackwards. "Winter's coming and since we can't swim in the lake when it has a temperature of -4°C. I'm damn grateful Mr. Carean found a way to make technology work in Hogwarts. It's so much easier to build an indoor pool the muggle way. And it lasts longer."  
"Minus four degrees looks like someone's taking a dump," quipped Marco.  
    The others groaned. Everytime somebody mentioned a negative temperature Marco seemingly _needed_ to pull that. He was so getting dunked for this.  
  
    And Marco had been dunked. Multiple times.  
    "You're all so mean," he whined, "Nic, tell them! They are mean!"  
    Nicholas raised his eyebrows. "It's your own fault." He turned to Cassandra. "Do you think Sam, Jessica and Mary are up yet?"  
    "Most likely not." She snorted. "Breakfast or duty first?"  
    "Breakfast. I do enjoy being able to eat in the great hall without having to wear uniform."  
    "Yeah," one of the Hufflepuffs, Avery, agreed. "There you are, thinking that as a magical school Hogwarts would promote individuality but nooo; here, wear this uniform so that all of you look the same and everyone can judge you because of your house because it's right there on your chest. I mean, house pride is great but can we show that somehow else? 'Cause, personally, I don't like people staring at my chest."  
    "Something like that, Avery." Cassandra and Nicholas grinned at her. While Avery's thoughts were hard to follow sometimes, they understood the base of what she wanted to say.  
  
    When they arrived at the common room, Nicholas and Cassandra went to wake up Sam, Jessica and Mary.  
    Somehow Jessica and Mary had found a way to cuddle while they were still two seperate blanket burritos and Sam had rolled off the couch and onto the floor where he continued snorring.  
    Cassandra sighed. "Too bad Professor Flitwick forbid us from taking photos while they're sleeping. They look so cute together."  
    Nicholas squatted next to Sam and started poking his cheek.  
    "Get up, Sam. Sam, wakey, wakey. Sam, either you get up now or Frodo is not gonna share second breakfast with you. Sam~!"  
    Sam scrambled to his feet and ran up to the dorms. Jessica and Mary whom Cassandra had woken stumbled behind.  
    The mention of food always worked.  
  
    "Five sickles Sam is too late for breakfast," Cassandra said as she sat down on one of the couches.  
    "A chocolate cupcake he's able to grab a slice of bread," Nicholas shot back while walking into the kitchenette. Maybe someone had left one of these coffee-to-go cups on a shelf...

**Author's Note:**

> School's starting, so have my holiday Cup of Creativity. :D
> 
> This one came from some headcannons I found on Pinterest and Tumblr. It's not the best oneshot but well, I hope you had fun.
> 
> I love constructive criticism, I strive to improve my writing, so if you notice something weird please tell me. :)


End file.
